It happens again
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: When Santa falls ill, Jack has to take over Christmas for that year. However, Oogie's son wants to revive his father and Lock, Shock, and Barrel have announced their retirement. JxS, LxS, BxOC
1. Santa's Sick?

Disclaimer- I don't own The Nightmare before Christmas. The only characters I own are Hook, Line, Sinker, Key, and Owen.

_**The Sequel before Christmas**_

Intro

Hi! We're Hook, Line and Sinker! We're gonna make a sequel!

Hook: It's gonna be fun!

Line: It's gonna be awful!

Sinker: It's gonna be completely different!

Key: Hey, you three! What's the sequel gonna be like?

Hook, Line and Sinker: It's gonna be completely different!

Key: I never liked those kids. Now where were we? (Checks his Cue Cards) Oh, Let our Sequel Begin.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Santa's Sick?**

Jack Skellington paced around his house. "I still can't believe that Santa's sick! He asked me to replace him!"

"Dad," a young boy with a patch of red hair and blue eyes said. His skin was blanched white and he had scars on his face and neck. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta replace Santa for this year, Owen!" Jack said. "I did that ten years ago and it was a complete fiasco! Now Santa wants me to do it again because he's sick."

"How about I ask for help?" Owen said. "I bet the townspeople would be happy to help you."

"Ok, but make sure you're safe!" Jack said. "I heard Oogie's son wants to avenge his dad's death!" Owen Skellington exited the room.

Owen Skellington exited the house. It was dark. He knew several breeds of unsavory characters lurked in the night. "I hope I'm safe out here!" Owen sighed.

Suddenly he heard engines revving and saw a single light on the pavement. A strange teenage boy astride a fire engine red motorcycle appeared out of nowhere. He wore a motorcycle helmet, a black leather jacket, black pants, and sneakers.

Owen screamed. "Don't hurt me!"

The motorcyclist stopped. "Relax!" he said. "I won't hurt Jack's kid!"

"You won't?" Owen asked.

"Of course!" the motorcyclist said. "If I hurt you, Jack would have my head on a platter. He already knows of my petty criminal record. When I was your age, I was hell on wheels! My friends and I wreaked havoc on Halloween Town. Now times have caught up with poor Lock Hellebore. Before I knew it, I was thinking about girls instead of new pranks."

"Hey, I know you!" Owen said. "You used to hang out with Shock and Barrel."

"I guess you're right," Lock said. He took off his helmet. His hair still looked like devil's horns.

"What happened to them?" Owen asked.

"Ahh, times have changed, little Pumpkin Prince!" Lock said. "We've grown up. Shock's studying to become a witch. Barrel formed his own rock band. As for me, I've been trying to find out who my parents are. Your old man told me that they live somewhere in Halloween Town, but he hasn't told me where!"

"That's sad!" Owen said.

"I'm glad ya sympathize with me," Lock said. "I bet half the town still hates my guts. The mayor couldn't even be standing behind us in line for anything. Do me a favor. When you see the mayor..." Lock scrawled something down on a sheet of notebook paper and handed it to Owen. "Give him this. It's an apology for what we did ten long years ago. I best get going."

As Owen walked away, Lock put his helmet back on and drove away into the night.


	2. What the Note Says

Disclaimer- Still, I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Chapter 2 What the Note says

Or "Touch that amplifier and you're dead, Barrel!"

Owen Skellington walked home. Out of sheer curiosity, he took a peek at the note. "Dear Mayor, Okay! We're back and all that riot. Please, we've grown up. Tell Jack that we're retiring. We got a whole buncha stuff that we need to do. I mean, we're teenagers! What're we s'posed to do? We have homework, love issues, and now we need to look into our pasts. Plus, we got suitable replacements. Sincerely, Lock. PS. Sorry if Shock and Barrel couldn't sign this. I bet they'd agree."

"Ok," Owen said. He stuffed the letter in his shirt pocket and kept walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lock, Shock, and Barrel's Treehouse, Shock sat at her desk. An immense old-looking book lay in front of her. "Hmm," she said, gazing at the text. "Add powdered root of nightshade to a pint of elderberry juice. Add a few cherry blossom petals and then leave sit overnight. Ahh, instant love potion!" Suddenly, she heard what to her ears sounded like someone beating up a cat. "ROBERT EZEKIEL ELDERBERRY! STOP THAT INFERNAL RACKET!" 

"Sis," Barrel said. "I got an idea for a new song! My band is completely starved of ideas!"

"Well, little brother!" Shock sneered. "You can write your songs later! I'm studying!" She sighed. "I can't believe I'm related to you!"

"C'mon, sis!" Barrel said. "Mom gave birth to me eighteen months after you were born!"

"And then both of us were kidnapped by Oogie Boogie, we had mind control devices implanted under our skin, and then we served that bag of filth for most of our childhood!" Shock replied. "Ahh, I'm glad I got that off my chest."

"Wait a minute!" Barrel said. "You never called Oogie 'Bag of filth'! Where'd ya learn that?"

Shock pointed to a notebook with a label reading "OUR PAST". "Why don't you take a look, Barrel?"

"OK!" Barrel said. He picked the notebook up and walked to his bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Little Owen Skellington was walking. "Hey," a voice said. "Ain't you Jack's Son?" 

"I am, sir," Owen said. He turned around to face the Harlequin Demon. "My dad needs your help. Sandy's sick and he needs the townspeople's help!"

"Oh, I can help!" Harlequin said. "I better tell the others."

"One more thing!" Owen said. "If you see the mayor, give him this note!"

* * *

Next Chapter? Barrel finds out more about his friends' past. Shock sends bits of Lock and Barrel's DNA to a pen pal for analysis. And the evil Iggie Boogie shows his face. 


	3. Genetic Stuff

Disclaimer- I don't own Anything besides Iggie and Owen. 

A/N- Well, I had a little bit of writer's block, but the block's gone!

* * *

Chapter 3 Genetics 

Shock heard motorcycle engines outside the treehouse. She looked out the window. "Lock? You're back!"

"Yup!" Lock said. He got off the motorcycle and took off his helmet before striding into the treehouse. "Did you miss me?"

"About time!" Shock said. "I got something I need to do involving you..." Her gaze then shifted to Barrel, who was on the couch eating potato chips. "...and my kid brother!" She pointed to the couch.

"Okay, I'll sit down!" Lock said. He obeyed her orders.

"Now this won't hurt a bit," Shock said, putting on latex gloves and taking out blood extraction equipment.

"What does your twisted sister want to do to us?" Lock said. He felt A rubber strip on his arm. Shock pulled it nice and tight so the veins stood out. Then she stuck the needle in Lock's arm and drew a few vials of blood.

"OWCH!" Lock shrieked. "Why'd ya do that?"

Shock just put a bandage on Lock's arm and smiled. "My friend will test your blood for me. She'll tell me what she finds." Lock looked away as Shock drew some of Barrel's blood.

"There!" Shock said, closing the vials of blood she drew. "All better! Now I've got enough Blood Samples I need to give to my friend!" She bandaged Barrel's wound.

"I keep telling you, Barrel!" Lock said. "Your sis is psychotic!" Shock sealed the vials in an envelope and clipped it to the mailbox.

"I must be adopted!" Barrel said. "But, unfortunately, I'm not!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Halloween Town, Jack was announcing his plans. 

"Unfortunately, A good friend of mine has fallen ill and I have to take over Christmas!" Jack said to the townspeople. "I need your help in order to fulfill my friend's wishes!"

"But Jack!" The mayor moaned. "Last time you did it, it was a fiasco!"

"This time, Sandy provided me with the toys I need to deliver!" Jack said. "All I need is the equipment!"

"Like a suit!" A witch said.

"I can make you a new sleigh! The devil said.

"Braind new Reindeer!" Dr. Finklestein said.

"I'm glad all of you guys can help!" Jack said.


	4. Enter Iggie, cruel swordsman

Disclaimer- NMBC is not mine. 

A/N- Please forgive me for ressurecting Desurai. He's a crucial character.

Chapter 4

Iggie Boogie

* * *

A tall corpse man in shards of armor sat in the back row of the town hall. He stood up as soon as the meeting was over and walked away to his home. A large abandoned temple stood on a hill. He entered the temple gates and then the house. 

"About time you got home, Old man!" a voice said. A tall man comprised entirely of bugs and burlap garbed in the clothes suggestive of an assassin sat on a mat on the floor. "I thought you'd never come!"

"Patience, my young apprentice!" the corpse warrior said.

"Don't you lecture me on patience, Desurai!" Iggie said. "I had enough of waiting for you! Where were you?"

"Town meeting!" Desurai replied.

"Town meeting? Hah! I don't do town meetings! I don't listen to the man who's responsible for my father's death!"

"You barely know your father!"

"I want to revive him! And that's what I'll do! You wouldn't mind if I inquire of your girlfriend Kaede?"

"Not Kaede! What do you want with my girlfriend?"

"The priestess could tell me a lot on ressurection of the dead!" Iggie got up and exited the temple. He walked to another temple where a corpse woman in a torn kimono was sweeping the front steps. "Hello, Kaede!"

"Oh, you're Desurai's apprentice, are ya?" Kaede said.

"Yeah, but I want to surpass him!" Iggie said. "Please, I need advice!"

"Sure, just ask me!" Kaede said.

"I'd like to bring back someone from the dead!" Iggie said. "Can you help me?"

"Sure, I got a book in the house!" Kaede said. She walked in her house and returned with a huge book. "Here ya go, Iggie! Read all you want!" She put the book in Iggie's hands.

"I'll be sure to return it!" Iggie said. He walked away, smiling evilly.


End file.
